


ART - Can’t See the Forest for the Family Trees

by Tarlan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: casestory, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Casestory 2012 - Art created for PaBurke's story <i>Can’t See the Forest for the Family Trees</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Can’t See the Forest for the Family Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can’t See the Forest for the Family Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9407) by PaBurke. 



When I put my name down as an artist for this multi-fandom challenge, I had no idea what stories would make it to the deadline. I was confident, though, that there would be at least one story that intrigued me... and I was right. As soon as I read the summary for artists, I knew this was the one for me. I have adored _Criminal Minds_ for years and have seen every episode. I was not disappointed when I read this story! The story was both intriguing and fascinating. I loved the case the BAU were involved in, and how it affected them due to their own supernatural abilities.

As I read the story, I found that the whole concept of Shifters and Shamans intrigued and inspired me, and decided on the following pieces to illustrate that intrigue. I do hope you like the images and will check out the story when it is posted.

All of these are wallpapers and are larger than displayed here.

**Cover:**

**Derek Morgan - Shifter:**

**Aaron Hotchner (1) - Alpha:**

**Emily Prentiss - Shaman:**

**Aaron Hotchner (2) - Alpha:**

**Icons!**

               

I hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
